One of Those Days
by Mister Don Johnny Cadet Sir
Summary: "Those who bring sunshine to the lives of others cannot keep it from themselves..." - James Matthew Barrie


"Hey, Kururu? … Why are you all wet?"

The Sergeant Major grumbled tightly to himself, a vein pop visibly appearing on his cheek.

"KUU-Ku-ku-kuku. _Really. _Of _all _questions you ask, '_why are you all wet' _is the one you're choosing to bother me with?"

Angol Mois paused hesitantly, cupping her chin as she tilted her head toward the giant cloud above Kururu's head, the thick, heavy black airiness pounding him with fierce, unwavering showers. He wasn't just wet; he was drenched with the cold rain, the whole floor beneath him pooling copiously with water. His glasses had taken on a very glossy look, and he would occasionally wipe them with the back of his hand- in absolute vain, Mois noted, as they only got wet again.

Kururu was on his desk, tapping his fingers impatiently as he glared over his shoulder, as far away as possible from his computer.

"…What's that?" Mois attempted, pointing at whatever was floating over his head.

"_Ku-ku-ku-ku_. About _time _you noticed." Kururu stopped himself, glancing up at annoyance as the rain began to deepen. "…_Captain _had me create some sort of device that will change the weather around them based on their emotions. Something about worldwide panic or something stupid that I won't even bother clarifying." He rolled all the way around on his chair to face her. "I was _supposed _to test this out on the Corporal, but it had somehow… _fallen _off my desk and hit me instead. _Ku-ku-ku-ku_. Talk about unfortunate, right?"

Mois stared at it curiously. "So… it's supposed to like, change the weather based on how you feel?"

"That's what I just _said, _ku."

"…Then… what does the rain cloud mean, Kururu?"

For a moment, Kururu winced slightly, and he refused to say anything.

"…K-?"

"Tch. Don't ask stupid questions."

The Angolian girl parted her lips slightly, her eyes set on the pouring storm.

"…Kuru-"

"_What do you want?"_

Mois saw a soft light explode through the dark rain cloud. In a small second, the subtle sound of thunder purred across the room, loud enough for her to hear. Kururu stood still, letting the event above him sink in before he silently spun back to his desk.

"…Kururu… are you okay?"

Kururu didn't answer right away. He propped up his elbows against the desk and folded his fingers on each other, leaning his hands against his mouth. She took a timid step toward him; had she not, she wouldn't have heard his reply, a voice just barely above a whisper, hidden in the depths of the tapping raindrops.

"…It's just one of those days, Mois."

He expected her to leave now, to leave him alone. After all, that's what Keroro did when he saw the little gray thunder cloud hovering above Kururu's head.

Instead, however, he heard the footsteps pad toward him, not away; before he had any time to turn around, she was under the rain cloud with him, sitting down by his low chair, hugging her legs bent upward and close to her chest.

Kururu stared at her in bewilderment. Her clothes, her hair- everything quickly became doused under the heavy water, everything stuck coldly on to her skin. She sat down with a calm, collected smile on her face, her chin resting on her knees.

A sharp retort or a witty comment on her stupid behavior would have been appropriate, but all he could do was stare, puzzled, confused. She caught his expression, and giggled sweetly. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Kururu opened his mouth, a sarcastic sentence dancing at the tip of his tongue. But instead of leaping out, it spun into a tiny ball of yarn and rolled down his throat, rendering him, for the first few seconds, absolutely speechless. The unfamiliar feeling of gratitude rose in his chest, but he forced it down, refusing to display such… _humble _acts of emotion.

But at the same time… why couldn't he just react… like he normally did…?

"…I… suppose…"

She beamed at this, her head rising from her knees before gently leaning it against his chair.

For what felt like the longest time, Mois did nothing but sit there… by his side. And he did nothing, said nothing- glad for the silence, and almost… glad for her presence.

…Almost.

"Oh," Mois chirped suddenly, looking up at the little cloud. "The rain's stopping…" She turned to him and grinned, tiny droplets streaking down her cheeks. "Are you feeling happier now, Mister Sinister?"

"…Tch." Kururu turned back to his desk. "….You say the most ridiculous things."

It didn't take long for the storm to fully end, or the cloud to fully disappear. In fact, it was gone within matters of minutes, shriveling into a tiny ball of nothingness before Kururu flicked the stupid contraption away with his finger. But it only came back, swirling, growing cheerily- _annoyingly- _around him.

…Now if only he knew how to get rid of that stupid sun that floated over his head…

* * *

**I still don't support KuruMois.**

**...**

**But writing about them is undeniably irresistible. **


End file.
